


Nervous

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been out with Hotaru many times before, but never like this. This time she wants to look her prettiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

It was only a concert. She'd been to more than a few concerts with Hotaru before. Concerts, movies, museums, the theater, the park...she'd never been nervous before. What was there to be nervous about?

"But that was when we were just friends," ChibiUsa sighed, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. "Ugh, Hotaru's seen this dress on me a million times, it's no good!" she wailed, whipping it over her head. Her hair still wasn't styled, Hotaru would be there to pick her up in fifteen minutes and she'd tried on everything in her closet.

She thought it would be easy making the transition from friends to girlfriends. It was as if she and Hotaru were meant to be together, almost. _It was fate that we met._ And she knew Hotaru didn't care a whit about fashion or appearance.

"But _I_ want to look pretty for her," ChibiUsa sighed, trying a white skirt and pink sweater combination. "No, no, no! White shows dirt easily, and this fabric is nearly transparent!"

She glanced at the clock and wailed with frustration. She'd never be ready on time at this rate.

*

At exactly seven fifty-nine, she met Hotaru outside, finally satisfied with a lavender skirt and dusty rose sweater. But in the end she couldn't be bothered with her hair and simply pinned the ends back with simple white clips.

"I hope I'm not late." Hotaru stood on the front step, wearing lavender silk trimmed with black lace and pearls. "I couldn't decide what to wear," she said. "You look beautiful tonight, though, ChibiUsa."

"Ah..." ChibiUsa laughed. "I wanted to look good for tonight, after all...but it's silly of me, to be so nervous."

"I'm nervous, too," Hotaru confessed. "But...it's better to be nervous together, than alone."

Suddenly, they both laughed. It was silly, really, a change in the relationship didn't change who they always were.

_Still, you can't fault a girl in love for wanting to look her best,_ ChibiUsa thought as they settled into the backseat of Haruka's car.


End file.
